The invention relates to a fitting for a drawer which can be assembled from a plurality of components and has metal drawer side walls which at the same time form pull-out rails for extracting the drawer and which include fastening means for a front panel and a rear wall of the drawer, each drawer side wall having a fastening plate for the rear wall of the drawer, and holding means for a rail being provided on the front panel and on the rear wall of the drawer.
In addition to those drawers which are produced in one piece, in particular drawers of plastics material, drawers still predominantly used are those which are assembled from a plurality of components.
These drawers are generally provided with fittings which are part of the pull-out guide mounting and which facilitate the extraction and insertion, respectively, of the drawer from and into an article of furniture respectively.
In addition, modern drawers of this type comprise a front plate holding means which makes it possible to adjust the position of the front panel, in order to correct the alignment of the drawer relative to joints and the front plane of the article of furniture after the drawer has been inserted into the latter.